


The shifting of a world

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mad Science, Sex Pollen, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: While Lewis is out on patrol a German soldier reaches the CP and - caught by Dick and Roe - throws a nasty gas grenade at them instead of surrendering. When Lewis gets back it's up to him to reassure Dick everything will be alright.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Spicy Advent - Multi-fandom Porn Advent Calendar 2019





	The shifting of a world

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spicy Advent, thanks to Thrillingdetectivetales for beta reading this <3

Lewis came back from his patrol duty, frozen to the bone and hunched on himself to instinctively try and feel the heat inside his coat a little more as he walked.

His steps faltered when he found Lipton standing right in front of Lewis' foxhole, the guy looking nervous and worried. Lipton almost started at seeing him and suddenly walked towards Lewis with purpose.

"Lip? Is everything alright?"

Lip was shaking his head even before Lewis had finished the question. "Sir, while you were on patrol a kraut passed through our lines and reached the CP."

Lewis felt his heart skip a beat at those words, his whole world stopping for a moment at the thought that meant the man had gotten to Dick. "Where's Dick?"

Lip stopped, his mouth open, and he blinked but answered right away even though it was clear he had been about to say something else. "Captain Winters is in his foxhole, sir. He and Doc Roe were together when the kraut threw them one of those blue smoke grenades."

Lewis felt all his blood drain from his face. He knew that meant Dick had not been wounded, and that was a whole rush of relief, but it also meant that the man - and their best medic - had been hit by one of those nasty grenades that none of them knew how to clear from the soldier's system unless they let it run its course. "Dick and Roe?"

Lip seemed to think that his expression meant he had not understood what had befallen on their CO. "They're not wounded, sir. They're taking care of Roe, sir, but the Captain- he refuses to let any subordinate help him out."

Lewis couldn't help but snort without any joy. "Of course," he mumbled, taking his helmet off to rake his fingers through his hair. "Of course he wouldn't."

Lip shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking nervous and impatient. "We were waiting for you to be back, sir. We're not sure how long can he take it before the symptoms get worse. Men usually just fuck it out of their system." He shook his head, his lips thinned in worry. "But he's the most-" He stopped, looking flustered.

"Stubborn," Lewis completed his sentence for him. "And would never ask any of us to just sleep with him, not even to save his life." He sighed and only then noticed the strange look Lip was giving him. He could have asked what that was about, but he had a fairly good idea he knew already, that everybody except Dick must have known.

He simply walked past Lip, impatient to find Dick.

***

"Lew!" Dick breathed, so relieved at seeing him when Lewis lifted the tarp covering Dick's foxhole.

Lewis felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the hopeful look on Dick's face, and he didn't wait a moment more before he slid inside the hole. Dick was burning like a furnace, the heat pouring off him so much that Lewis could feel it as soon as he was sitting beside him.

Lewis suspected the man was sweating copiously under the uniform, and yet he remained clothed. Any other man hit by those grenades had practically torn off his clothes, and yet Dick was fighting his own urges to not let any subordinate see him less than proper, no matter how that tortured him.

"You need to start undressing." Lewis sighed, reaching out to rub one hand over Dick's arm, trying to soothe him.

"Roe? How is Roe? He was just beside me when it happened."

"They're taking care of him, don't worry," Lewis hastened to reassure him. It was almost jarring, the way Dick's posture slumped against him in relief, Dick ceasing all pretense of being strong that he had held onto for the others' sake.

"Good, that's good." Dick sighed, pushing his forehead against Lewis' shoulder in a way that felt almost new even though they had spent so much time physically close to each other.

But now Lewis knew Dick was sensitive to touches, needed it, knew Dick was holding himself up by sheer force of will alone.

He wrapped his arms around the man, trying to comfort him, and he lay his cheek over the top of Dick's head. "Now we only need somebody to take care of you," he murmured even though simply uttering those words made him feel the void in his stomach enlarge and eat up more and more of his heart and soul. He felt Dick stiffen up in his arms, and he sighed once more, rubbing one hand on Dick's back. "Please, Dick, you need to let somebody take care of you."

Dick leaned back, shaking his head, and that was when Lewis noticed Dick's wet eyes when the captain looked away from him. Even if those were tears of frustration, Lewis felt his heart break at seeing Dick that vulnerable.

He knew Dick wouldn't let any of the subordinates lie with him just to save his life, just like he knew Dick didn’t want him either. They had never been just superior and subordinate, not even when Dick was actually his lieutenant at the start of training, always friends before anything else.

But Dick didn't care about him, not that way.

Lewis reached out, gently caressing Dick's face and watching Dick instinctively tilt his head to lean against Lewis' touch.

"Lew..." Dick sighed and closed his eyes.

Lewis could feel Dick was burning and suddenly he felt a spike of fear that he could actually lose the man if Dick kept refusing to fuck the gas' effects out of his body. His temperature was rising and they had no idea how long it would take for his brain to boil up.

Lewis started considering all the different scenarios: Dick dying in his arms; Dick being so feverish that he wouldn’t oppose to Lewis taking care of him only to not be able to look him in the face a moment later, after the effects of the gas were gone; Dick screaming in pain as seizures were shaking his body. With a lump in his throat he shook his head, trying to forget those terrible images. He would find a woman for his friend if that was what Dick wanted. He would walk through the siege on Bastogne and find a nurse or whatever willing woman still in town and brought her there if necessary. But he was not going to lose Dick, not if there was anything he could do about it.

Dick didn’t fight it when Lewis pulled him closer to go back to hugging him, gently petting his hair. He had a vague idea that Dick wouldn’t have let him if he didn’t feel so bad, and yet Lewis needed to hold him to not go crazy as he started planning how to manage sneaking Dick through enemy lines and into Bastogne or how to manage going by himself and coming back with some nurse.

“I’m here, Dick. I’ll find what you need.”

Dick closed his fist on Lewis’ coat, holding tight as Lewis went back to resting his cheek on top of his head.

“I need- I need…” Dick tried, sounding unsure, unable to think clearly with the heat rising in his body.

Lewis nodded, rubbing his cheek over Dick’s hair. He felt his heart break at hearing Dick like that, so close to breaking. He loved Dick with all his heart, and that was why he was ready to just put all his feelings aside, all his wishes to be closer and closer to Dick. With the fear of being one step from losing Dick, he wanted nothing more than to tell Dick how much he loved him, that he had always loved him, but he closed his eyes against the pricking sensation in the back of them and swallowed those words.

“I’ll go to Bastogne, I’ll find you what you need.” He nodded his head slowly.

Not unexpectedly, Dick grabbed harder at his coat, shaking his head in denial. "Don't go, don't go, Nix. I need you- I need you here with me." He finished in a whisper, staring devastated at Lewis' chest.

Lewis felt wrenched inside by those words, and he knew Dick didn't mean them that way, but he couldn't help but press a kiss on Dick's forehead. "I'm here, Dick, I’ll be gone a second. I'll find you a nurse, a dame, any-"

But Dick frowned hard, looking up at him and he shook his head once more, looking perplexed and almost dejected. "Nurse, what nurse? I don't want a nurse..." he mumbled only for his eyes to grow wide in horror as he seemingly understood what Lewis meant. "I don't want a nurse, Nix! I want you..." he admitted softly even as he leaned back, looking elsewhere.

Lewis stilled, shocked, and his mind screeched to a halt. He needed a moment before he managed to talk once more, forcing himself to keep breathing. "You want me?" he asked with his voice hoarse.

Dick almost sobbed, his shoulders bobbing up and down once even as a sad smile stretched on his lips. The man visibly forced himself to let go of Lewis’ coat with one hand, lifting it between them to gently touch Lewis' face like he had never done before. His touch felt like that of a lover, and didn't make it easier for Lewis to breathe. "I've always wanted you, Nix, it's always been you."

Lewis couldn't stop the chuckle that rose in him, a moment before he started beaming at his friend, incredulous. "You sure?" He stopped, cupping Dick's face with his hands once more, and he leaned in to press another kiss on Dick's forehead. "Is this?" he asked softly, except he suddenly thought better of it and tilted Dick's face to be able to place a gentle kiss over his lips. "Is this what you want from me, Dick?"

"Yes," Dick breathed, covering Lewis' hands with his own.

Lewis couldn't believe it, his mind reeling at the confession he had just received, but his heart soared, hammering in his chest as he leaned in to kiss Dick again.

Dick pressed back, snuggling against his chest and pressing back kiss after kiss. A part of Lewis still couldn't believe what was happening, but he smiled against Dick's lips, holding him and kissing him some more.

"With all my heart, I'm yours..."

He could feel Dick relax against him, searching for more, and Lewis was suddenly aware of how Dick started unbuttoning his jacket, sneaking his fingers under the open collar to press the tips of them to his neck.

"Dick..." he called softly, his body starting to stir at feeling Dick's desire.

Dick sighed, looking at him with eyes hooded with lust, and Lewis pressed another kiss to his lips before he started working on Dick’s coat.

Dick was pouring off so much heat that it seemed he couldn't feel the cold outside, had stopped shivering and didn't show any sign of noticing even after Lewis stripped him of his coat and jacket.

Dick brushed his lips over Lewis' throat, kissing and mouthing at his skin. "Lew, Lew, my Lew..." he called softly, not letting go of him even as Lewis tried twisting them to cover both of them with their blankets.

Lewis made a cocoon for them, their blankets and coats helping them stay warm even as Dick opened his jacket and shirt to sneak his hands under Lewis' clothes to grab at him, touch as much as possible.

"God, Dick," Lewis groaned, excited, and helped Dick out of his clothes. He shivered when he felt Dick's hot body against his own, the heat of it making him instinctively press closer.

They went back to kissing, slowly rubbing against each other, and Lewis moaned hoarsely when Dick managed to unbutton his pants and wrapped his fingers around Lewis' cock.

"Yes," he moaned, pushing himself in Dick's hold and letting the man pump him slowly.

"I need- Lew, I need..." Dick called desperately, spreading his legs and trying to wrap them around Lewis hips.

"I know, I know, love," Lewis nodded frantically. He had wanted Dick for so long he could almost not believe what was happening, the way Dick tried to hold them together, to rub against his body and push their cocks together. "Love, yes..." he moaned, forcing himself to take one hand off Dick to rummage in his bag in search of the shaving cream he used sparsely.

"Want you," Dick whispered over his skin before he went back to kissing his neck and throat. He held tight to Lewis, moving his hands up and down his body, under his shirt and pants, trying to feel as much as possible of his lover.

Lewis wasn't sure if Dick would have always been that sensitive to his touch, arching and moaning hoarsely when Lewis started massaging his opening with the cream he intended to use as lube. He didn't know if it was merely an effect of the gas he had inhaled, but a part of him couldn't help but hope Dick would always react that beautifully to him.

Dick parted his lips and looked at him with wide eyes, a breath stuck in his throat when Lewis slowly pushed one finger in him. He tensed for a moment, his thighs trembling as Lewis leaned down to suck at one of his rosy nipples while slowly moving his finger inside of Dick.

He knew Dick needed to fuck sooner rather than later, but it was their first time being that intimate and the first time he had ever had the chance to have Dick for himself and he didn't want to rush, or to hurt his lover in his haste.

But Dick was impatient, lust-driven, and soon he started pushing down his hips on his finger, groaning as he took more, closing his eyes with a long moan when Lewis went ahead and added one more in him.

Dick moaned as if he didn't mind that they weren't alone and locked inside some bedroom, as if he didn't care who could have been able to hear them from other foxholes.

Lewis, in his lucidity, tried to stifle his moans with his kisses, hoping the leniency that had been given to the other soldiers hit by that gas would protect them too, He hoped that wasn't the last moment for them in the army, or at least that if they were to be sent away Dick would not resent him for that. He trusted his men, trusted them to not tell the brass more than what they needed to know, trusted them to be loyal to their officers. Soon he was unable to think anymore when Dick took a hold of his cock and started directing it towards his opening, eager to have it.

He hurried to pull his fingers free, so eager to have him he didn't worry too much about Dick being too tight as he would have under normal circumstances, not when Dick started pulling at him until Lewis was pressing and finally sliding in.

"God, Dick-"

"Yes," Dick moaned loudly, an obscene sound coming out of his throat that had Lewis pushing himself deeper still, trying to have more, trying to have all of Dick.

Their lovemaking was frantic, the two of them working together so that Lewis could push himself deep and hard in Dick at every shove, holding tight one to the other and sharing kiss after kiss. They couldn't have enough of each other, touching and kissing, feeling as much of the other as if it that was all they had thought of for years and they feared this would be their only chance.

It wasn't long before Dick arched with a gasp and started spilling between the two of them, shaking and holding tight to Lewis as if his life depended on it.

Lewis moaned and stopped, hugging Dick back and slowly dropping kisses over his face, over the beloved freckles and lines that he had come to know by heart over the years.

"You're so perfect, so beautiful, you're everything to me..." he murmured over Dick's skin, brushing his fingers over his cheekbone and slowly rubbing circles over his shoulders as Dick gulped down air and moaned softly, his face tucked under Lewis' chin.

"I love you, I’ve loved you for so long, Lew," Dick mumbled against his skin, sounding more lucid after the first orgasm. He pressed his hands more firmly against Lewis' shoulders, inciting him to move once again, and Lewis gave it to him.

"Me too, my dear." Lewis sighed, running his fingers through Dick's hair, trying not to mind how sweaty he was, the proof that he still wasn't feeling well. "Tell me you won't regret this..." he almost begged, pressing their foreheads together.

Dick shook his head slightly, not enough to jolt Lewis off, and pressed a kiss on the corner of Lewis' mouth. "Never, never, love," he whispered, moving one hand to return his caress and run his fingers through Lewis’ dark hair.

Lewis nodded with his eyes closed, his heart drumming in his chest as he moved a little faster, taking Dick a little harder. He knew it would be a long time before Dick would be clear off the danger, before he would be completely satisfied and would stop shaking and burning in desire.

"I'll give you anything you want," Lewis promised in a hoarse voice, sliding one hand over Dick's naked and sweaty side, excited to be able to do just that. He pressed one kiss in the crook of his neck before he started sucking at the soft skin there, mouthing and biting lightly.

Dick scratched at his back with a moan, begging for more as he pushed his hips down on Lewis' erection, trying to have it deeper.

"Yes, want- want everything-" He almost sobbed when Lewis managed to push into him in a way that had him shake in pleasure and arch under his lover.

"I'll give you everything," Lewis nodded, taking him hard at every shove, his movements become frantic as he started approaching his own orgasm. "God, Dick..."

"Come in me," Dick moaned, looking at him with wide open eyes, his lips red after all their kisses, and he pulled at Lewis so hard that Lewis bet he would have bruises from it. But just the knowledge that Dick wanted him so badly contributed to the pleasure and suddenly he found himself spilling deep inside his lover with a loud moan.

Dick closed his eyes with a deep throaty groan, pushing down on Lewis' erection as his own twitched, still hard even after his first orgasm.

"Yes... that's what I need..." Dick whispered with his eyes still close, relaxing in Lewis' arms and trying to snuggle closer.

Lewis brushed a kiss over Dick's forehead, pushing away his sweaty hair, and pressed another one over the bridge of his nose.

"Good?"

Dick nodded slowly, tilting his head up to meet his lips for a small kiss. "You?" he asked opening his eyes once more to look at him.

Lewis smiled tiredly at him, satisfied and happy despite everything, and kissed him once more. "I'm just great, love."

***

Lewis woke up totally unaware of what time it was or how long they had kept it up the night before. They had lost track of the passing time way before Dick's temperature finally started lowering and they had managed to fall asleep, exhausted.

The first thing he saw was the clear blue of Dick's eyes looking back at him and he couldn't help but smile at him.

Dick returned it with a small smile of his own and for a moment they remained still exactly were they were.

Lewis was acutely aware that they should have sneaked out of the foxhole very soon, checked on the men and the situation on the front line, and even more specifically seen how Roe was feeling. But despite the war going on outside their hole and their worry for their boys, they lay in the toasty warmth of the cocoon Lewis had made with their blankets and clothes. It had been a long time since they had managed to feel so warm, ever since they had left Mourmelon and the luxury of a stove behind.

A thin beam of light managed to trickle inside their hole, reflected by the white snow on a spot that Lewis had not secured perfectly with the tarp. It was enough for him to study Dick’s features and how tired he looked. For once the man wasn’t shivering, but as Lewis let his gaze slide over Dick’s naked torso where it wasn’t pressed against his own and so hidden from his view, he realized it would have been better if his friend was to dress up sooner rather than later. When he looked up he discovered an embarrassed flush on Dick’s cheeks, the man looking elsewhere after noticing the way Lewis had openly admired him. Lewis moved the hand he had left behind Dick’s back as they slept and gently caressed him up and down his spine, revelling on the sensation of his naked skin under his palm and fingers. Dick sighed softly at that, closing his eyes for a moment, and for the first time since Lewis had woken up, Dick leaned closer to him, pressing his forehead against Lewis’ shoulder. Lewis closed his eyes and turned enough to brush his cheek over Dick’s hair and press a kiss over his temple.

Dick sighed deeply and briefly tightened his hold on Lewis, even if he didn’t look for more cuddles, only tilting his head in silence when Lewis brushed his lips over the shell of his ear. Lewis saw that Dick had closed his eyes but didn’t say a word, parting his lips only to take the lobe of his ear between them and suck lightly at it.

It was enough to wrench a gasp out of Dick, a little noise that was followed by a stifled moan as Lewis started licking at his ear.

Lewis could feel Dick’s body stir against his own, his cock hardening as Lewis took care of him, but he still felt the need for a confirmation that Dick had truly wanted him the night before and the night of lovemaking had not happened only because Lewis was the one there and willing.

“Lew,” Dick called softly, his voice hoarse against Lewis’ neck.

“I do love you, Dick,” he whispered, his heart thrumming in his chest as he held his friend tight and almost didn’t dare breathe in his fear Dick would push him away.

Dick leaned back then, searching his eyes, and suddenly Lewis saw understanding dawn on him and what looked like relief fill him. “Oh, Lew,” Dick murmured, cupping his face with one warm hand. “I love you too… was so afraid you would-” He shook his head, seeming not to know how to explain it with words, but Lewis could understand.

He nodded and leaned in to press another kiss on Dick’s lips, smiling when Dick pressed on it with a rush of passion.

***

Lewis started missing the warmth of their foxhole as soon as they slipped outside, but as he inhaled the freezing air and started hunching on himself trying to retain some heat as he had done constantly for the past weeks, he threw a glance at Dick.

Dick was doing just the same, tugging his gloves more snugly onto his hands, but he seemed to feel Lewis’ gaze on him because he turned, only half of his face visible under the scarf.

Lewis smiled at him then, knowing they were still far enough from everybody else that nobody would probably catch it. Not that he thought anyone in the whole battalion could still be unaware of what had transpired between them that night.

He reached out with one hand, happy when Dick did the same and briefly brushed their fingers together.

As he watched Dick walk away to go check on Roe, Lewis knew whatever was to happen, he knew they could deal with it together.


End file.
